1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the positioning arrangements on a frame member and on a part having to be secured thereto and more particularly to the positioning arrangements comprising a plane supporting face accommodated on the frame member to receive said part laid thereon, a securing means removably anchored to said frame member and having an axis being perpendicular to said plane supporting face and along which said securing means is movable relative to said frame member, an opening provided in said part for the passage therethrough of said securing means, said opening having an edge engageable by said securing means at a point located on a predetermined radius of the securing means, a conical surface provided on one of the interengaged elements at the point located on said predetermined radius, said conical surface being inclined in such manner that the securing means, upon moving along its axis toward said frame member, exerts a thrust on said part urging the same in the direction of said predetermined radius relative to said frame member, and holding means on said frame member preventing said part from sliding on said plane supporting face under the action of the thrust exerted thereon by said securing means.
2. The Prior Art
A positioning arrangement of that type is disclosed for instance in the U.S. Pat. No. 632,128. With these arrangements which are known in the art the position of said part on the frame member is either over-rigid or indefinite. As a consequence thereof, if said part is removed from the frame member and then mounted thereon again, it will not be secured thereto in exactly the same position as previously.